Breathe
by MusiknLove
Summary: How can an iPod bring two people who were lost together? Easily, by tripping and falling over it. A song-fic of sorts. NaruSasu. SaiSaku is mentioned.


I was home sick today and this kinda just popped in my head so i figured I write it. Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories, but I wanted to try my hand at a on-shot that I wrote myself.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Even though it's said that the song was written by them, it wasn't so... there you go.

All the Songs used are:

Rude Boy- Rihanna [ugh, i hate that song...]  
I Feel So- BoxCar Racer  
Defying Gravity- Glee Cast  
Fall For You- SecondHand Sernade  
Hurt- Christina Aguilera  
and  
Breathe- Taylor Swift

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the busy streets of Konoha on his way to his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen. He hummed happily to himself as he walked already imagining the yummy noodles and the mouth water broth. And of course Naruto, being who he is, wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he tripped falling flat on his face. Getting up angrily, he looked back what had hindered him from getting to his precious ramen. On the ground laid black and silver iPod.

"Really? I tripped over an iPod." Naruto said out loud and received a few strange looks from the people around him. He picked up the iPod and looked it over, hopefully finding something to claim it as somebody's. The only thing on it was a sticker on the back that looked like some sort of fan. "Who puts a sticker of a fan on their iPod?" he wondered out loud. He stared at the sticker a little long, feeling something very familiar about it. Shaking his head, he tucked the iPod into his pocket and continued on to his intend destination.

Ichiraku's Ramen's familiar sign and building came into view and the blonde grinned happily. The restaurant had been there for him throughout his whole life. Every up and down that had happen, there was nothing like a bowl of Ichiraku's Ramen to help him. Though as he walked into the building he couldn't help but feel a certain sadness engulf him. Shaking it off, he walked over to his usual spot at the counter and grinned at the brunette woman behind the counter.

"Right on time Naruto." Ayame grinned back at him. She then walked to the kitchen where he knew a bowl of miso ramen was already waiting for him. He thanked her with a grin and began to chow down on the noodles, only stopping at the first bite to relish the taste before he ate the rest of the bowl like there was no tomorrow. The brunette smiled, seeing he was done, and walked back to the kitchen to prepare him another bowl.

"_Come on rude boy, boy Can you get it up Come here rude boy, boy Is you big enough Take it, take it…" _his phone sounded. Naruto rolled his eyes and dug the phone out. He loved the person dearly hat was calling, once he had gotten over his crush on her, he began viewing her as a sister. It was just that he hated the song she had chosen for a ringtone and she always called whenever he wanted to eat is ramen in peace.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully, "You will never guess what just happened!"

"Okey, what happened?"

"Sai just proposed!" she squealed, "Isn't that great?"

Naruto gave a smile small. The two of them had been going out ever since their senior year of high school. Even though she didn't know he existed for a good two years because of her obsession over… His throat tightened as memories flooded his mind. _'No, not now… I have to be happy.' _The last time she got rejected, she seemed to finally take the hint and move on with her life, which meant looking for new people. And so she found Sai, needing her almost as she needed him.

"That's great." He forced himself to say happily.

"Isn't it though? And he did it in the sweetest way possible! You know how I always have to have my cereal in the morning. Well he placed the ring in the box with a note that said: Will you marry me? Check Yes of No. When I went to go look for him he was in his art studio, as always, knelt down at the door. Oh my god, I am so happy!"

The blonde found it hard to say, "I'm happy for you too." It wasn't that he wasn't happy for her because he was, he was ecstatic for her and was glad that she was happy. It was just that her having someone with her reminded him how lonely he actually was. Especially after… he shook his head.

"You were the first one I had to tell!" Naruto founded that the thought made him feel happy inside, "Now I have to go tell the whole world!" she seemed to shout.

"Well go on and tell the whole world. I'm here if you need any help with planning."

"I know you are Naru. Talk to you later!"

He said his good-byes and hung up the phone, a sadness he tried for so long to keep hidden began to creep up in his heart. Even when another bowl of ramen was sat in front of him, he could bring himself to smile. Ayame gave him a worried look, "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked.

Not looking up at her, he said, "Nothing." He could feel the doubtful look on her face and he let out a sigh, "I'm just thinking about… him." He finally said.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead, seeing the blonde as a little brother. "It's okey to feel sad Naruto. You don't have to be happy all the time. No one will look down on you if you're not." She told him, knowing that that was a big fear of his. "Eat your ramen and maybe go for a walk." Ayame suggested. With a nod from him, she walked away to serve the other customers that had walked in.

Following her advice, he finished his ramen, left his money on the counter and went down to the local park. He tucked his hands in his pocket and felt the iPod that he had picked up in it. Taking it out he decided to be curious and see what was on it. As he turned it on he saw that a video had been paused, he played it and instantly regretted it.

"_**'Cause I feel so mad I feel so angry I feel so callous So lost, confused, again I feel so cheap So used, unfaithful Let's start over…" **_Unwanted memories came to him as the song played…

_Rain poured down outside as two figures laid on the floor. Both of them had had a rough life. Growing up with no parents, being moved to foster home to foster home, having no one really care of them. That is until they met each other. Their hands intertwined, they began to sing at the top of their lungs as lighting and thunder rang out through the night sky…_

Naruto quickly pressed the menu button before he stopped at seeing a list of playlist. The first one that caught his eye was _My Top 10_. Pressing the middle button he saw a list of songs that looked familiar. Unconsciously he had stopped his walking and it brought him to an even familiar part of the park. Trees surrounded the small gazebo sitting in the middle of a clearing. One song stuck out to the blonde the most. He scrolled down and selected the song.

A piano began to play softly and a woman began to sing, _**"Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.."**_ a man began to sing, _**"Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap…"**_Unwanted tears began to well up in the blonde's eyes as the two voice began singing together_, __**"It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you won't bring me down..."**_

Willing the tears not to fall, Naruto remembered this being _his _favorite song. _He_ had always been the 'golden child', but once _he_ had met Naruto, _he_ had wanted to step out of that light into a light of _his_ own. The blonde had showed _him_ how to live life to the fullest and to be happy with whom _he_ was and who _he_ wanted to be. Naruto had song this song countless of times with _him_.

He went back to the list of playlist, hopeful of finding some other song that didn't make him want to cry as he walked to the gazebo and sat down. Looking at one, he hovered over it, wondering if he really wanted to look at the songs on the playlist _Our Songs_. Curiosity getting the better of him, he selected it and randomly chose a song.

"_**The best thing about tonight is that were not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before. I now you don't think I am trying I know you're wearing then down to the core…" This time, Naruto couldn't stop the tears that were falling as he sang along with the song that he knew all too well, "Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day I swear it's true 'because a guy like you is impossible to find… you're impossible to find…"**_ he remembered the first time he sang the song.

_It was about two o'clock in the morning. Naruto hadn't seen him in a couple of days. They had a huge argument over, when he looked back at it, something very stupid. He sat in the club they frequently went to at the bar. The club was quiet, for once; almost as if they sensed the blonde's depressed mood. The only sound was of music being played softly as couples dance. The door opened and a familiar face walked in and sat across from him at the bar. They momentarily locked eyes with each other, but neither of them said a word. A song popped in Naruto's head and he made his way to the stage and began to sing, "…So breathe in so deep breath me in I'm yours to keep and hold on to your words cause talk is cheap…_

"And remember me tonight when you're asleep…" Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes. _'Who's could this be?' _Naruto asked himself, getting angry at whosever it was for having all these songs linked to memories on the musical device. He turned it over and stared at the sticker on the back of it and a possibility of whose it was flashed in his head, but he immediately shot it down.

Naruto decided to look at the last playlist entitled: _What I Want To Say. _He founded himself on a playlist full of videos. Choosing on at random he found that the video showed what looked like a bedroom. From what he could see the walls were blue with white molding at the ceiling. The bed also had a blue comforter with the same fan symbol as was on the back of the iPod. The blonde sense something familiar about the room as the video played on. He went completely still at the figure that made its way in front of the screen with a guitar.

"_**Okey so, this song is for someone I know I really hurt… hence the title of the song Hurt. I will probably never play it for the person that I did hurt but…"**_ the person in front of the camera sighed, _**"Here it goes…"**_ he began to play the guitar flawlessly and Naruto found that he recognized the song before hearing the words.

The man seemed to take a deep breath before he started singing softly, _**"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face you told me how proud you were but I walked away If only I knew what I know today…I would hold you in my arms I would take the pain away Thank you for all you've done Forgive all your mistakes There's nothing I wouldn't do To hear your voice again Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there…I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do And I've hurt myself by hurting you.." **_

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he listened to the man sing, feeling his heart ache for the person in the video as he listened to him sing, _**"Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this.."**_ his voice grew from being soft to filling with emotion as he played the guitar fiercer, _**"Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance to look into your eyes and see you looking back…"**_ the raven repeated the chorus and played even fiercer then he did before as Naruto notice that a few tears had fallen to his light khaki pants leaving a stain.

"_**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away Oh, it's dangerous It's so out of line to try to turn back time…" **_he looked up to the camera. His onyx eyes were filled with regret, hurt, sorrow and loneliness as he sung the ending softly_**. "I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I hurt myself… by hurting you…"**_

The night everything fell apart four years ago began playing in his head like some sort of movie…

_Naruto stared at the letter in his hand reading the words over and over again:_

Doing this is the hardest thing I've ever done… but I know it's for the best. Us being together just isn't healthy for either of us. All the arguing and fight it doesn't have to be this way. I know that you'll hate me and frankly I hate myself for doing it but it has to be done.

I'm Sorry,

Sasuke.

_Throwing the letter to the ground, the blonde took off at a mad dash towards the door where he could hear a car pulling away. He ran in front of it and the person slammed on brakes, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Naruto shouted._

_Sasuke stepped out of the car and turned to face him, eyes red from the tears that were running down his cheeks, 'What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving!'_

'_Why?' the blonde questioned not understanding any of it._

'_Because…We just can't be together! Constantly arguing and saying things that we don't mean, but still hurting each other? What kind of relationship is that?'_

'_It's our kind of relationship! It's who we are!' Naruto shouted._

'_No it's not! I'm tired of hurting you… And you hurting me!' Sasuke shouted himself._

_The blonde was taken aback by his yelling, the raven usually a quiet person and the thought about what was said, 'We can work this out Sasuke… we always do…'_

'_Then we'll just find something else to hurt each other over! It's never going to end!' Sasuke said, 'Do you not get it?'_

'_No I don't! What I do get is that I love you and I don't want you to leave!'_

_Silence fell between them. Never had either of them been brave enough to utter the words out loud. They had written, texted it and even shown it through their actions, but never said it with spoken words._

'_I love you too.' Sasuke said, 'But we can't stay together and keep hurting each other…' he told the blonde in a broken voice._

_Deep down inside, Naruto knew Sasuke's words to be true but he didn't want to admit it. He just found the raven and didn't want to lose him. 'You can't leave…' he said to the raven just as broken._

'_I have to..' Sasuke said. He stepped towards the blonde and looked up into the usually bright blue eyes that he had fallen for, that were now dull and place a loving kiss on his lips. But before he could step away, Naruto pulled him closer by the hips and deepen the kiss. Sasuke pulled away with tears in his eyes and said, 'Goodbye…' before he ran to the car and drove away._

'_Sasuke…' Naruto said softly, 'SASUKE!' he shouted as he drove always tears running down his eyes. _

Naruto was brought out of his memories at hearing Sasuke's voice in the headphones as another video played, _**"I wrote this song for someone that I love and really care about… I want to tell them that I'm tremendously sorry... so this is for you."**_ The guitar began to play as he sung, _**"I see your face in my mind as I drive away, Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. People are people, And sometimes we change our minds. But its killing me to see you go after all this time..."**_

Memories flood Naruto's mind as Sasuke sung.

_A young blonde and raven were playing in the park laughing and chasing each other around. The raven tripped falling to the ground and began to cry. The blonde stopped and ran to him, "Don't cry! I'll make it aaalll better!" he shouted as he help the raven sit up. A scratch appeared on his forehead as the raven sniffled, silent tears falling down his cheeks. The blonde kissed his forehead where the scratch was, "There you go! Aaalll better!" the blonde grinned. The raven smile and hugged the blonde boy and said, "Thank you Naru." Naruto's grin grew as he hugged the raven back…_

Still the blonde heard Sasuke sing, _**"Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie; It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down, now I don't know what to be without you around…" **_and memories came still…

_Naruto held Sasuke close as he cried. He had just got kicked out of his latest foster home for admitting to them that he was gay. The raven had grown to love the family dearly, and when they told him to leave, something inside Sasuke broke and he ran to the only person he knew could stop the pain in his chest; Naruto. Said blonde comforted him with loving words and continued to hold the raven close, "It's okey Sasuke I'm here." Sasuke looked in loving blue eyes and said, "Please don't leave me…" Naruto pulled him close, "Never." He promised…_

"_**And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, and I can't, Breathe, without you, But I have to, Breathe, without you, But I have to…" **_Naruto could hear the tears in Sasuke's voice that he tried not to let fall. _**"Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. But people are people, And sometimes it doesn't work out, Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out."**_

Rain began to fall as Naruto felt his feet begin to move him. Soon he was running as Sasuke's voice filled his ears. He then found himself at a familiar building where he ran in, passing the elevator and heading straight to the stairs. _**"Its two a.m. Feelin' like I just lost a friend. Hope you know it's not easy, Easy for me…" **_His heart was going a mile a minute, not from the running, but from the pain and the longing to see the raven he knew was only minutes away. Reaching the floor, he burst through the door and to the door he knew all too well.

Slowly he opened it, knowing the raven never locked his door; and what he saw shocked him. The normally clean and organized apartment was complete chaos. Books, papers and clothes were everywhere. Naruto stepped into the apartment and closed the door softly. He pulled the headphones from his ears as he heard singing from deeper in the apartment. Walking slowly to the bedroom door that was opens slightly he heard the song he was listening to previously.

"And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me." Opening the door further, Naruto saw Sasuke sitting on the bed looking like a wreck. His eyes were blood shot; his normally cared for hair laid limp and forgotten and his clothes looked like they had seen better days, much like his room. Tears fell down his eyes and onto his guitar as he continued to sing, "I can't, Breathe, Without you, But I have to, Breathe, Without you, But I have to…"

"No you don't…" Naruto found himself saying.

Sasuke jumped and turned to Naruto with his eyes wide, "Naruto! What're you doing here?" he attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes and clear his throat so his voice wouldn't sound so broken, but failed miserably.

Naruto held up the silver iPod, "I tripped and fell over this." Sasuke eyes widen and switched from the iPod to the blonde, "If you felt this way, why didn't you come back…?" he asked feeling the tears begin to fall.

"Because… I knew you hated me for leaving you and-and I couldn't face you knowing that. I didn't want..." he took a deep breath, "I was scared!" The blonde's eyes widen. Never in the years had Naruto known Sasuke had the raven ever openly admitted he was scared for the raven was too proud. "I was scared you wouldn't be there and that you'd never wanted to see me again…" the raven said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Didn't I say that I'd always be there?" Naruto asked softly as he walked closer to the raven who nodded not looking at him, "Have I ever gone back on my word?" he asked lifting Sasuke's head to look at him, he shook his head. "And I'm not going to start." He said before pulling the raven into a long passionate kiss that the raven gladly responded to.

Sasuke pulled back and just stared at Naruto, "How do you not hate me…?" he asked, not understanding.

"Because I love you." Naruto said with a smile.

"I love you too." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck in a death grip hug.

The blonde happily pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the top of his head. He pulled away after hearing a growling noise, "That was you wasn't it?" he asked. Sasuke nodded sheepishly while Naruto just grinned, "Then let's go get some ramen!" he said happily.

"I'd love to." Sasuke said with his first smile in four years as he joined hands with the blonde and they happily made their way to the ramen shop. They were well into their meal when Sasuke asked, "So are we together?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke dead in the eye and said, "We were never apart." The raven gave a small smile as the blonde reached over to kiss his cheek. The couple finished their dinner and went home, living happily ever after… well as happily ever after as the dysfunctional couple could that is.

* * *

So what did you all think? Was it good? Bad? Okey? What could I've done to make it better? Ideas for other one-shots? Tell me.

Now I'm going to attempt at typing more of my stories that you are all waiting for. Laterz. *two finger salute*


End file.
